


Silent treatment

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Rhink ficlets [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Medical Emergency, emotional cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Tensions have been high between Rhett and Link for a few months. After Rhett has a medical emergency, he has to spend two weeks without speaking, giving them both time to think about their feelings and priorities.





	Silent treatment

The tour had been harder than usual. Link wasn’t sure if it was because of the bit too packed schedule or the growing tension between them. Ever since the camping incident, things had been weird between them. Rhett was annoyed all the time and he wasn’t afraid to let Link know. It seemed that everything Link did was wrong somehow. It had become very tiring and Link had just noticed that he had unconsciously been trying to spend less and less time with Rhett. Something in their relationship had broken that night and Link didn’t know how to fix it. And it drove him mad.

After the last show of the tour they should have been going somewhere to celebrate. To mark the occasion of another successful venture together. Instead, they were backstage, yelling to each other. It had started over something ridiculous. Link had said something on stage that had rubbed Rhett the wrong way and backstage he had let Link have it. Link had finally snapped. It was just too much. How was he supposed to deal with all this when the person who usually made him centered and capable was the one berating him over nothing? And now they were yelling. Both of their faces red and livid. They used words they never had before, and things were quickly devolving into something Link feared they couldn’t come back from. After a particularly biting comeback from Rhett, Link buried his face on his hands and whispered with a sob:

“God, why do you have to hate me all of a sudden?” 

He could hear Rhett draw a breath and his shoulders rose to his ears waiting for the next thing to pierce his heart. But all he heard was a series of horrible coughs and sputters.

“Rhett?” Link lifted his eyes and found Rhett on his hands and knees on the floor coughing up blood. Link was over him in an instant. He scrambled for a phone with his other hand, while his other was clutching on Rhett’s shoulder. Rhett was wheezing now, eyes glistening with tears. A very selfish part of Link’s brain was whispering that he would never forgive him he went and died in the middle of an argument. Mostly he was just sick with worry. 

The hospital made Link feel like a kid. He was scared for Rhett and felt utterly helpless. Rhett looked so small and sad on the hospital bed. He wouldn’t let go of Link’s hand until the doctor had to separate them to be able to do the examination. The miserable face Rhett made when their hands detached made Link’s heart shrink with pain. Thankfully, the whole thing had presented more dramatically than it ultimately was. Rhett had a tear on his vocal cords. He didn’t even need surgery, just pain medication and two weeks of not using his voice. Two weeks of complete silence. The idea weirdly thrilled Link. At least now he couldn’t snark at Link. They could get a welcome break and maybe it would help them get back to normal. Link was sure all of this had been just a speed bump. They’d been friends for so long. 

Work had to be figured out. The first week was easy. They already had planned a vacation time for that. They had a backlog of episodes filmed. Stevie and Link talked about taking a longer break. Maybe getting some guest hosts or just showing old episodes with crew commentary or something. But Rhett was adamant. He wanted to get back to work. He’d devised a plan where they filmed stuff that leaned into Rhett not being able to speak. Charades, skits and silly games. Stevie finally gave in first because the ideas were so good and the whole thing seemed like a mine for comedy. Link hesitated longer. He wasn’t sure if Rhett could handle it. Maybe they needed a longer break. It might do some good for their relationship. But he too finally gave in after Rhett wrote on his little whiteboard that he was carrying around now: “I want to do this” He even underlined the word “want” three times. 

“If you really want to do this, man, I guess I’m game. But you have to rest this week, ok?” Link said with a severe expression. Rhett nodded enthusiastically. He’d been so different after the hospital. His face was relaxed, and he had this tiny smile linger in his lips when he looked at Link. He was probably heavily medicated, Link decided finally, confused by this sudden change of mood.

The first week was the longest one of Link’s life. He, Christy and the kids went on a trip to Mexico. It was supposed to be relaxing and fun, but Link just worried. And if he was entirely honest with himself, he missed Rhett. More than before when they’d done their separate vacations. Usually, it was a nice break. They spend so much time together, it was good to have a breather. But now, after all those months bickering and the shock of the hospital visit, Rhett was on his mind constantly. At nights, after Christy had fallen asleep, Link sat on the bed illuminated by his phone and read their old texts, looked at Rhett’s Instagram and browsed all the pictures he had on his phone. He didn’t want to text Rhett. He was too afraid he’d get a snappy comeback. He wasn’t sure he could take it. And Rhett wasn’t texting him either. That was telling something to Link.

First day back Link went to work feeling mutually scared and excited. Excited to see Rhett again and scared that his foul mood might have returned. His fears turned out to be unfounded because as he stepped into their office Rhett’s head snapped up and his face lit up with a smile. Link smiled back carefully. Rhett stood and strode to Link wrapping his big arms around him in a tight hug. Link could feel his face warm up. He awkwardly patted his friend on the back as Rhett burrowed his face into the side of Link’s head. Gosh, how strong of a stuff had they given him? Should he even be working?  
After a time that seemed like infinity to Link, Rhett let him go. He stopped for second to look at Link keeping him at arm’s length, hands firmly planted on his shoulders. His eyes were soft and unbearably green. His gaze made Link swallow uncomfortably.

Rhett pounded back to his desk and wrote something on his board before lifting it to show it to Link with a goofy smile on his face.

‘HI!’ It said. 

Link laughed out loud. The laughter seemed to drain the last shreds of his nervous energy out of his body. All of this was just so silly. He’d missed the silliness. He’d missed Rhett like this. He hadn’t even realized how tightly his insides had wrung during these last few months. The release was euphoric.

“You feeling ok?” Link asked Rhett, who answered in writing:

‘Yeah, great!’

“I’m really glad.” Link said back. Rhett was writing again.

‘How was the trip?’

“You don’t wanna save that for Earbiscuits?”

Rhett just shook his head and sat down an anticipatory look on his face. Link sat down too, slowly settling into the familiarity of them. They talked like that for a while. Link with his voice and Rhett with his board. Link felt warm all over and every time he looked at Rhett, he found him staring at him with soft eyes. It made his heart thump erratically.

It was a good week. Everything just seemed to work. The games were funny and the dynamic of Rhett not being able to talk while Link could made for great internetainment. Work flowed and their chemistry on camera was off the charts. Even Stevie commented on it.

“I’m so glad you guys finally worked it out.” She whispered to Link after one meeting.

“Worked what out?” Link asked, even though he knew what Stevie meant. He’d been hoping that their earlier tension hadn’t been obvious to others. Stevie just scowled at him.

“You think I don’t know you guys by now? Something was going on. But I’m glad it’s over.”

“It was that obvious? Do you think it was hurting the show?”

Stevie’s look softened. She shook her head and patted Link on the shoulder.

“No, but it was hurting you.” 

The weekend came too quickly. Link was almost sad that the mandatory silence would end soon. On Sunday the whole family went for brunch at the McLaughlin’s. It was the usual havoc. Everyone talking excitedly over each other, spilled drinks and kids screaming of laughter and occasionally of upset. After eating Christy and Jessie had retired inside with their mimosas and Rhett and Link had stayed to clean up. The kids had disappeared somewhere. It was a sunny and warm day and after piling the dishes Link sat on the swing that was in the shadow of the house. He brushed sweat off his forehead and chugged his water. Rhett lounged over to him drinking out of his own bottle.

“Gotta keep hydrated, right?” Link said smiling and tipping his bottle to Rhett for a dink.

Rhett obliged and then sat heavily next to him making the swing rock slightly. They sat there in silence enjoying the warmth and leisure of the free day. Then Rhett moved a little, pressing his bare knee against Link’s. They were both wearing shorts. Link looked at their touching knees and his fingers started to slowly rip apart the label of the water bottle. A lump was forming in his throat. His eyes felt suddenly itchy. He let out a ragged breath. Rhett’s face turned towards him. Link could see from the corner of his eye that Rhett was studying him. His lap was peppered with bits of shredded paper and finally, he just tossed the bottle on the ground to get rid of it. Or maybe to get rid of this feeling in his chest. He could see Rhett moving again. His hand approached slowly. Link’s hand twitched. Rhett took it and pressed it firmly against his chest. Link’s eyes fluttered shut. He could feel Rhett’s heart. It was pounding. The silence was heavy around them. 

Then suddenly the silence broke and voices of giggling kids filled the air. Rhett let Link’s hand fall and got up. Link felt dizzy. He let his eyes stay close and tried to steady his breath. There was a playful growl as Rhett started chasing the kids. Link tried to piece himself back together. He was failing miserably.

The rest of the night was a blur and soon it was morning. Link arrived at the office late. More than one person commented on it. It was unusual. He just laughed it off, blaming traffic and sleepy kids. He stood in front of their office door for too long, hand on the handle, unable to press it down. It felt like a life-altering decision. It felt like if he opened that door, there was no going back.

Rhett was sitting on the couch, chin pressed against his hands that were propped on his knees. His lips curved into a tiny smile as Link walked in. The whiteboard was in front of him on the coffee table. The door closed behind Link with an ominous thud. He felt lightheaded as he walked to Rhett and sat down next to him. Close enough, that they were touching. Link stared straight ahead and nervously fiddled his fingers. Warmth of Rhett’s body seemed to seep into Link’s soul. A thought flitted through Link’s mind: he needed to be closer to that heat. Rhett didn’t move. He just waited. Waited for Link to open the conversation they both knew they were about to have.

“What are we going to do?” Link whispered finally, eyes burning again. A ring was tightening around his chest. He felt breathless and weak.

“Anything we want.” Rhett’s voice was hoarse and low. Link’s head whipped to him.

“You shouldn’t speak yet.”

“It’s been two weeks. Since last night.” Rhett murmured.

“Maybe you should play it safe.”

“Maybe you don’t want me to say it.”

“You’re right. I don’t.” The tightening on Link’s chest was becoming unbearable. Tears were leaking out of his eyes. He couldn’t stop them coming anymore.

“I love you, Link.”

“I said I don’t want you to.” Link gasped, a desperate edge in his words.

“I’m so in love with you, Link Neal. And I’m not gonna stop saying it anymore.”

“Fuck.” Link was sobbing now. Messy, wet sobs shook his body. Rhett gently pulled him into his arms and stroke his hair. Link melted into him, grabbing on tightly, wetting his t-shirt with tears and snot.

“Shhh. You don’t have to say anything. It’s ok. We’re ok.” Rhett was mumbling in his hair. Link needed to find his mouth. The thought was crystal clear and nothing else mattered anymore. Rhett seemed to understand as Link scrambled up towards his face. They pressed together desperately. Lips on lips, moaning into each other, hands grabbing for skin. Rhett’s beard tickled Link’s face and Link’s hand dove for it, cupping his cheek for a better angle. Link was completely on Rhett’s lap now. He felt small and safe. He left Rhett’s lips wanting and burrowed into his neck.

“I’m in love with you too, Rhett.” 

Rhett hugged him closer and Link could feel a single sob break out of him. That got Link going again and he sniffled against Rhett tightening his grip of his shirt.

“We’re gonna be okay.” Rhett’s voice was low.

“Are we?”

“Yes. Because it’s us.”


End file.
